


Ph1lzA has Joined the Game

by C4pricornC4ts



Series: Mcyt One-shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Philza witnesses the chaos of the dreamsmp, not set in the minecraft world, proud dadza, tommy and tubbo are excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4pricornC4ts/pseuds/C4pricornC4ts
Summary: Philza takes a tour of the DreamSMP
Relationships: None
Series: Mcyt One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932844
Kudos: 251





	Ph1lzA has Joined the Game

Philza ends the stream slightly earlier than normal. He tells chat he has a very important event to go to. He doesn’t tell them that the ‘important event’ was finally letting Tommy drag him on a tour of the DreamSMP. 

He joins the vc Tommy’s in, hoping he isn’t interrupting anything important since Tubbo was also there. Though, they were always in voice chats together so really his only choice to interrupt. 

“I think it’s finally time for someone to take me on a tour of a very specific smp” He announces, trying not to laugh as Tubbo and Tommy immediately erupted into chaos both boys shouting over each other. Trying to tell Philza about what they were gonna do first. 

He gets the IP from Tommy and when he joins he’s immediately met by glitched walls. “Uhh, Tommy? I can’t-” he’s interrupted by Tommy who runs up to him in minecraft stumbling over his words.

“Philza! Welcome, welcome we usually have a party set up but y’know short notice and all.” He laughs. 

“Does this seem normal to you?” He goes and tries to break the spawn wall, only for the block to reappear milliseconds later.

“Of course it’s normal big P! It’s a spawn trap, duh.” Tommy hops into the trap with him and starts climbing up a tree.

“Tommy, why would you also jump in the spawn trap?” He sighs, looking up at the blonde’s spot on top the oak tree. 

“To get you out obviously.” He sprint jumps onto the spawn wall and punches towards Philza, encouraging him to do the same. “Okay, just do what I did but less good because I’m the best.” 

Philza laughs and rolls his eyes but does his best to copy Tommy. Sprint jumping to the wall and looking at Tommy, waiting for the other to lead the way. 

“Right, well this is the community house. But that’s not what’s important.” They run through a house set in the middle of the lake, the floor half crafting table, half just normal wood. There were signs everywhere and random staircases. Philza assumed it wasn’t a very well respected community house.

They keep running down a pathway, passing many interesting buildings. Philza has many questions but Tommy doesn’t stop for anything. Just keeps sprinting down what seemed like an endless oak path. 

He opens a gate at the top of the roof. Philza stops to read a sign stating ‘Property of TommyInnit’ before walking through. He was expecting a lot more than a dirt house and some carrots to be Tommy’s base. Especially with the fact he could see a literal castle in the distance. 

“Ah, you are so amazed you are speechless. I get it, I too am sometimes at a loss for words when I see my carrot farm.” The teen jokes. 

Philza goes to open the door to his base, and is greeted by the entire floor covered in nothing but chickens and a sign saying; ‘>:) -ponk’ 

Tommy follows behind him, rambling about how amazing his farm was before stopping mid sentence and just staring at the sea of chickens. “Philza minecraft, I think we’ll have to continue this tour later, I need to have a big chat with Ponk.” 

With that, the boy had already switched channels and was definitely yelling at Ponk in general 2 by how often the green ring around his profile was lighting up. 

Philza laughs, he can’t say he’s disappointed the tour was cut short because judging from what he saw just now, this server is a hot mess. 

However, he was happy to see how much Tommy thrived in all the chaos.


End file.
